Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method for adjusting brightness of images and an image processing apparatus, especially relates to an image capturing apparatus, a method for adjusting brightness of images and an image processing apparatus which can integrate/stitch multiple frames of image.
Description of the Related Art
In 1839, the first camera in human history was invented. Since then, people have captured beautiful sceneries and recorded life through cameras. Today, photography has become an important part of modern life. With the development of science and technology, the cooperation of cameras and image processing techniques can take photos with a broader view.
In techniques of image processing, image stitching technique refers to produce an image with wider view by integrating at least two material images. However, when there exists a difference in brightness (or luminance) between the two material images, the produced image with wider view may show a discontinue feel, and result in poor effect of image processing.
In view of above, how to provide an image apparatus and a method for adjusting brightness of images is one of subjects of the industry.